Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu
Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu (Telugu: మీలో ఎవరు కోటీశ్వరుడు) is the one of 9 Indian versions for Telugu-speaking peoples based off British game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Premiered on June 9, 2014 on Maa TV channel. Hosted by Akkineni Nagarjuna and Chiranjeevi. Top prize was Rs. 10,000,000. Show had clock format: 45 seconds for 1st-5th questions and 60 seconds for 6th-10th questions. From 11th to 15th questions clock missed. Lifelines In this version these lifelines used: * 50:50 (Seasons 1-2, 4) * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll * Double Dip (Season 3) * Switch the Question (in celebrity specials only) Seasons * Season 1 (42 episodes, June 9, 2014 - August 14, 2014) * Season 2 (78 episodes, December 8, 2014 - February 27, 2015) * Season 3 (73 episodes, November 27, 2015 - May 22, 2016) * Season 4 (60 episodes, February 13, 2017 - May 24, 2017) Money Tree Winners Rs. 5,000,000 winners * Somi Reddy (January 3, 2016) Rs. 2,500,000 winners * Ayshi and Donfor (November 12, 2015) * Makton and Dolsia (December 11, 2015) * Dondoris (December 22, 2015) Rs. 1,250,000 winners * Krishna Prasad (June 12, 2014) * Sushma (July 17, 2014) * Umakanth (July 22, 2014) * Shiva Krishna (July 24, 2014) * Shebki and Gina (November 19, 2015) * Donsia and Kendia (November 20, 2015) * Gindie (December 13, 2015) * Ankior (December 21, 2015) * Jr NTR (January 17, 2016) Rs. 640,000 winners * Ashok Utkar (June 9, 2014) * Mr. Venkatesh (June 18, 2014) * Bindu Madhav (July 3, 2014) * Shankar Narayana (July 6, 2014) * Gopichand Annam (July 8, 2014) * Sharida (July 10, 2014) * Manchu Lakshmi (July 21, 2014) * Georgini and Faktima (November 13, 2015) * Gopika and Finda (November 14, 2015) * Prittya and Fondia (November 24, 2015) Rs. 320,000 winners * Sravan Kumar (June 10, 2014) * Mr. Raja Rao (June 11, 2014) * Subba Lakshmi (June 16, 2014) * Sujatha Rani (June 23, 2014) * Venkateswarulu (June 23, 2014) * Mohammad Rameez (June 24, 2014) * Uma Maheswari (June 25, 2014) * Bharath Reddy (July 7, 2014) * Rajesh (July 22, 2014) * Faskia (November 8, 2015) * Deskena (November 10, 2015) * Alenia (November 17, 2015) * Gina and Finda (December 16, 2015) * Dola and Hayssa (December 18, 2015) * Hemmer and Akita (December 24, 2015) * Doldia (December 25, 2015) * Anderia (December 30, 2015) * Denderik (January 4, 2016) Rs. 160,000 winners * Lakshmi Prasanna (July 1, 2014) * Sandeep Kiran (July 14, 2014) * P. Jyothi (July 15, 2014) * K. Eshwar (July 28, 2014) * Srilatha (July 29, 2014) * Lodyi (December 20, 2015) Rs. 80,000 winners * Uday Lakshmi (July 2, 2014) * Kalyani (July 9, 2014) * Chittiyala Ravi (July 15, 2014) * Himaja (July 16, 2014) * Srirama Subhramanyam (July 17, 2014) * Helker (December 14, 2015) Rs. 40,000 winners * Kolla Bhavani (June 16, 2014) * Ambika (June 19, 2014) * Seyna (November 7, 2015) * Geiss and Doldia (December 27, 2015) Rs. 10,000 winners * Sai Sri (June 10, 2014) * Sushma Soma (June 17, 2014) * Ramesh Kumar (June 25, 2014) * Haritha (June 26, 2014) * Sai Naresh (July 1, 2014) * Venu Gopal (July 2, 2014) * Ganesh Kuppala (July 6, 2014) * Madhulika (July 8, 2014) * Srilatha (July 10, 2014) * Sindhura (July 23, 2014) * Sri Harika (July 24, 2014) * Kajal Agarwal (July 27, 2014) * Mohini Devi (July 29, 2014) * Krathi Kumar (July 30, 2014) * Anna (November 15, 2015) * Gonbona (November 22, 2015) * Bisko and Donko (December 28, 2015) * Keysia (December 31, 2015) Rs. 0 winners * Shreya (June 26, 2014) (5th question wrong) * Shoba Rani (July 13, 2014) (5th question wrong) * Parameshwar (July 30, 2014) (5th question wrong) Rs. ? winners * Suma and Jhansi (July 13, 2014) * Shravya Lakshmi (July 20, 2014) * K.A.M. Gangaraju (July 31, 2014) * Shakeela Devi (August 3, 2014) * Sunil (August 3, 2014) * Narasimha Raghuram (August 4, 2014) * Rekha (August 6, 2014) * K. Viswanatham (August 6, 2014) * Chiranjeevi (August 7, 2014) See also * Kaun Banega Crorepati (for Hindi and English-speaking people) * Kannadada Kotyadhipati (for Kannada-speaking people) * Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi (for Tamil-speaking people) * Ke Hobe Banglar Kotipoti (for Bengali-speaking people) * Kon Hoeel Marathi Crorepati (for Marathi-speaking people) * Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran (for Malayalam-speaking people) * Ke Bani Crorepati (for Bhodjpuri-speaking people) * Kus Bani Koshur Crorepati (for Kashmiri-speaking people) Trivia * Alenia and Anderia are contestants, who answered the penultimate question wrong and lost biggest money - Rs. 2,180,000. * As of January 2, 2016, total 169 contestants appeared. Sources * Official website (2014-2017) (in English) * Info about Season 2 episodes (in English) * Info about Season 1 episodes (in English) * Season 1 episodes list (in English) * Seasons 1-2 episodes list (in English) * Seasons 1-2 episodes list (in English) * Season 3 episodes list (in English) * Season 4 episodes list (in English) Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions